


Heute ist nicht alle Tage

by GoForGoals



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Mats kommt zurück nach Dortmund. Wird er dort ein altes Versprechen einlösen?





	Heute ist nicht alle Tage

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser,
> 
> mir war danach, zwischendurch wieder eine Geschichte auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Die Idee dazu hat mich aus „aktuellem Anlass“ nicht losgelassen. Wem auch immer diese Story gefällt - Feedback wäre grandios.

_2016_

Keinem ist nach dieser knappen Niederlage im Pokalfinale zum Feiern zumute, schon gar nicht Marco. Er wartet immer noch auf seinen ersten großen Titel und er kann die Schlagzeilen nicht mehr lesen oder hören. Er, der Pechvogel. Ein begnadeter Fußballer, der immer noch nichts gewonnen hat.

Wie die Journalisten ihn nerven.

Auf der Party nach dem Spiel trinkt Marco zu viel, anders lässt sich die Niederlage auch nicht ertragen. Zumal ihr Kapitän gerade das letzte Spiel in Schwarzgelb gemacht hat. Und wo wechselt Mats hin? Natürlich nach München.

Marco wird wütend, wenn er bloß daran denkt, und er wird wütend, wenn er Mats sieht. Weil er ihn im Stich lässt. Weil ohne ihn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, irgendetwas zu gewinnen, noch kleiner wird.

Während er sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnt, sucht Marco nach Mats. Er findet ihn auf der Tanzfläche. Ausgerechnet.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zieht Marco Mats am Arm, zieht ihn durch die Menge und nach draußen. „Ich muss mit dir reden!“ fährt er ihn an.

Mats sieht ziemlich unglücklich aus, aber er steht ruhig vor Marco und wartet, was er ihm zu sagen hat. Doch auf einen Schlag fehlen Marco die Worte. „Es ist scheiße, dass du gehst!“ ist alles, was er herausbringt.

„Ich weiß“, antwortet Mats.

Sie stehen sich gegenüber und irgendetwas lodert zwischen ihnen. Es ist nicht Wut, das kann Marco sicher sagen. Denn seine Wut ist verraucht, jetzt, wo er Mats so nahe ist.

Plötzlich wird Marco klar: An einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit, hätten Mats und er eine Chance gehabt. Und Mats weiß das auch.

„Ich komme zurück, Marco“, sagt Mats, „und dann machen wir da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben.“

 

 

 _2019_  
  
  
_„Ich weiß genau, dass du hier bist. Und du weißt hoffentlich noch, wo du mich findest. Du schuldest mir etwas.“_ Mit zitternden Fingern schickt Marco die Nachricht ab. Er weiß schon seit ein paar Tagen, dass Mats zurück kommt. Nach Dortmund. Zu ihrem Verein. Und jetzt ist Mats in der Stadt, um seinen Medizincheck zu absolvieren.

Marco bekommt keine Antwort, aber damit hat er auch nicht gerechnet. So war es nie zwischen Mats und ihm, sie haben sich immer ohne Worte verstanden.

Und deswegen ist Marco auch nicht überrascht, als es zwei Stunden später an seiner Tür klingelt. Überrascht ist er höchstens, dass sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlägt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er macht die Tür vorsichtig auf und lacht erleichtert, als tatsächlich Mats davor steht. Er ist älter geworden, aber er sieht immer noch gut aus. Gut und wahnsinnig anziehend.

„Da bin ich wieder“, ist alles, was Mats sagt. Es ist so einfach und gleichzeitig so bedeutungsvoll.

„Komm rein“, antwortet Marco und geht voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Er will sich eigentlich auf die Couch setzen, aber so weit kommt er gar nicht, denn Mats schlingt noch im Flur seine Arme von hinten um ihn.

„Bleib hier“, murmelt Mats in Marcos Ohr, „ich habe keine Lust, auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu warten.“

Marco dreht sich überrascht um und kann gerade noch Luft holen, bevor Mats ihn küsst. Es ist kein sanfter, vorsichtiger Kuss, sondern ein Kuss voller Begierde. Marco stolpert rückwärts, bis er die Wand im Rücken spürt und Mats näher zu sich ziehen kann.

Drei Jahre.

Drei Jahre seit der Nacht in Berlin.

Marco steht schon nach einem einzigen Kuss lichterloh in Flammen und dann küssen sie sich wieder, dieses Mal schon längst auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Mats schmeißt sein Shirt weg und versucht gleichzeitig, Marco von seiner Hose zu befreien. Es muss schnell gehen jetzt, sehr schnell. Sie müssen drei Jahre aufholen, drei verdammte Jahre.

Als sie aufs Bett fallen, sind beide schon fast nackt. Seine Boxershorts bedecken kaum Marcos Lust und auch Mats zeigt deutlich, was er braucht.

Sie brauchen einander.

Marco stöhnt auf, als Mats seine Hand in seine Shorts schiebt, nur um ihn kurz danach vollends auszuziehen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe“, murmelt Mats gegen Marcos Haut, während er Marcos Bauch küsst und weiter nach unten wandert. „Dreh dich um, bitte.“

Marco stellt überhaupt keine Fragen mehr, er folgt einfach Mats’ Aufforderung und legt sich auf den Bauch. Bald darauf spürt er Mats’ Lippen auf seinem Rücken und streckt sich ihm entgegen. Marco hört, wie Mats seine Shorts auszieht, aber er schaut ihn nicht an, er will ihn einfach nur fühlen.

„Ist es lange her?“ fragt Mats heiser und Marco nickt. „Gut, dann halte ich mich zurück“, antwortet Mats.

„Untersteh dich!“ Marco wird wahnsinnig, wenn Mats nicht irgendetwas macht.

„Was hättest du dir denn vorgestellt?“ Mats’ Hände fahren spielerisch über Marcos Rücken, bis sie ihr Ziel finden.  
  
„Genau das“, flüstert Marco, „und genau da.“

„Dachte ich’s mir doch“, murmelt Mats, bevor er seine Zunge zu etwas anderem als zum Reden benutzt.

Marco presst sich ein Kissen vor den Mund, damit er nicht noch lauter wird, während Mats sich Zeit lässt. Er weiß genau, was er da macht und er hört genau dann damit auf, als Marco denkt, dass er es keinen Moment länger aushält.

„Du hast ganz schön viel gelernt in München“, sagt Marco atemlos während er die Schublade seines Nachttischs öffnet.

„Das konnte ich schon vorher“, grinst Mats.

Marco drückt ihm wortlos die Tube und die Packung in die Hand. „Was machen wir hier eigentlich?“ murmelt er, als ob sein Verstand erst jetzt bemerken würde, dass er gerade mit Mats ins Bett geht.

„Etwas, das wir schon vor langer Zeit hätten tun sollen“, antwortet Mats schlicht.

„Wenn du nicht nach…“, fängt Marco an, aber Mats bringt ihn sehr effektiv zum Schweigen und er braucht nur seine Finger dazu.

„Oh verdammt“, entfährt es Marco, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder im Kissen vergräbt, sein Gewicht auf allen Vieren balancierend.

„Willst du es so haben?“ fragt Mats, der inzwischen beide Hände im Einsatz hat und hinter Marco kniet.

„Frag doch nicht so viel“, nuschelt Marco ins Kissen, „du weißt genau, was du machen sollst!“

„Ach, tue ich das?“ antwortet Mats unschuldig. Keine halbe Stunde hat es also gedauert, bis sie wieder in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster gefallen sind und sich necken.

Marco wirft Mats einen vorwurfsvollen Blick über die Schulter zu aber er kommt nicht weit damit, weil Mats seine Finger bewegt. Finger, die in ihm sind. „Ja“, stöhnt Marco. Er tastet auf dem Bett herum, bis er die Kondome gefunden hat und sie Mats kurzerhand an den Kopf wirft.

Mats zwinkert ihm amüsiert zu. „Du warst schon mal dezenter“, sagt er, aber er öffnet endlich die Packung.

„Und du warst schon mal schneller“, gibt Marco zurück, „aber ich hab schon gehört, dass du langsamer geworden bist.“

„Je langsamer ich bin, desto länger dauert es, mein Lieber“, sagt Mats aufreizend deutlich, während er sich das Kondom überstreift. Marcos Beine zittern, als er hört, dass Mats auch die Tube öffnet. „Spüre ich da eine gewisse Ungeduld bei dir?“ ergänzt Mats, „dem kann ich abhelfen.“

Ohne Vorwarnung verschwinden seine Finger wieder dort, wo sie vor kurzem schon gewesen sind.

„Du bringst mich um den Verstand“, flüstert Marco, „wenn du nicht bald…“

„Oh, du kannst es also wirklich nicht erwarten? Das freut mich.“ Marco hört, wie Mats den Inhalt der Tube verteilt, aber nichts weiter passiert.  
  
„Ich hasse dich!“ keucht Marco. Er versucht, sich Mats entgegen zu schieben, hat aber natürlich keinen Erfolg damit.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht,“ flüstert Mats direkt in Marcos Ohr, das er danach sofort mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen liebkost.

Schauer um Schauer läuft durch Marcos Körper als Mats ihn endlich umarmt und an sich drückt, Marcos Rücken an Mats’ Bauch. „Ich frag dich noch mal, willst du es so haben?“ Die Frage klingt für Mats’ Verhältnisse ziemlich liebevoll und Marco schmiegt sich unwillkürlich dichter an ihn.

„Ja. Will ich“, antwortet er.

„Und ich will dich küssen“, murmelt Mats.

Sie knutschen, bis Marco es nicht mehr aushält. „Jetzt,“ flüstert er, „bitte.“

„Du musst mich nicht bitten,“ sagt Mats, „wirklich nicht.“

„Dann bin ich ja froh,“ keucht Marco. Die letzte Silbe wird zu einem halben Aufschrei, weil Mats endlich, endlich Erbarmen mit ihm hat.

„Sag mir, wenn ich eine Pause machen soll oder es zu viel für dich wird“, flüstert Mats. Er bewegt sich ganz vorsichtig, lässt sich und vor allem Marco Zeit.

„Du bist echt … _ooohhh_ … beeindruckend,“ Marco hält das Kissen fest umklammert während Mats versucht, ihm das zu geben, was er so dringend braucht.

„Und du bist ziemlich eng“, antwortet Mats trocken.  
  
„War das ein Kompliment?“ Marco atmet schwer in dem Versuch, Mats in sich aufzunehmen.

„Klar“, flüstert Mats, „du bist echt sexy. Und ich wäre jetzt gern in dir.“

Marco konzentriert sich, legt alles daran, sich zu entspannen. Und dann klappt es.

„Marco!“ entfährt es Mats, der mit einem Mal ganz umschlossen wird.

„Überraschung!“ flüstert Marco, bevor er heftig ins Kissen atmet, um sich an Mats zu gewöhnen. ‚Beeindruckend‘ war noch untertrieben.

„Bist du okay?“ fragt Mats, dicht an Marco gepresst.

„Wenn du mal anfangen würdest, deinen Job zu machen, dann schon“, gibt Marco frech zurück. Er ist immer noch überwältigt von dem Gefühl, Mats so tief in sich zu spüren.

„Ach, der Herr hat Ansprüche?“ flüstert Mats und bewegt seine Hüften.

Er ist echt ein Meister, dass muss Marco ihm lassen, und deswegen kann er auch erstmal überhaupt nicht antworten. Stattdessen geht er ganz in dem Gefühl auf, dass Mats sich in ihm reibt.  
  
„Das ist richtig gut“, keucht Marco vor ihm, „wenn du jetzt noch…“

Mats umfasst vorsichtig Marcos Hüften und hält ihn an sich gepresst. Danach drückt er Marcos Becken nach unten. Erst dann bewegt er sich weiter.

„Mats“, stöhnt Marco hilflos, weil Mats jetzt genau den Punkt getroffen hat, auf den er gehofft hat.  
  
„Hieß das: ‚Mats, mach’s noch mal‘?“ souffliert Mats und stößt härter zu.

„Ja, verdammt, ja!“ Marco hat Probleme, Luft zu bekommen, weil Mats jetzt Ernst macht. So muss es sich also anfühlen, besinnungslos gevögelt zu werden, denkt Marco, bevor er gar nichts mehr denken kann.

„Lass los“, flüstert Mats und er meint nicht das Kissen, das Marco immer noch fest umklammert hält.

Mats’ Stimme und sein heißer Atem auf Marcos Rücken - mehr ist es nicht, was Marco braucht, um zu kommen. Er vergisst alles um sich herum, merkt nur noch, dass Mats auch seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Ansonsten sind da nur pures Glück und Erlösung.

Erlösung, dass Mats wieder da ist.

„Hab ich dir weh getan?“ fragt Mats besorgt, als er wieder reden kann und sich vorsichtig zurückzieht.

Marco lässt sich auf die Seite fallen. „Damals, als du nach München gegangen bist?“ fragt er, wohl wissend, dass Mats gerade das nicht wissen wollte. „Ja, hast du.“

„Idiot“. Mats wuschelt zärtlich durch Marcos Haare. „Du weißt genau, was ich gemeint habe.“

„Ich bin nicht aus Zucker,“ sagt Marco.

Mats küsst ihn ausgiebig als Antwort. „Stimmt,“ grinst er und verschränkt seine und Marcos Finger. „Bis zum nächsten Mal warten wir aber nicht wieder drei Jahre, oder?“ fügt er fragend hinzu.

„Hast du etwa Gefallen an mir gefunden?“ neckt Marco ihn. „Man könnte fast meinen, du hättest dich in mich… ach, vergiss es“, sagt er, nur halb im Spaß.

Mats dagegen wird ganz ernst. „Damit macht man keine Scherze.“

Jetzt wird Marco hellhörig. Er schaut auf ihre verschränkten Finger und plötzlich wird ihm einiges klar. „Warum bist du wieder hier, Mats?“ fragt er mit belegter Stimme.

„Hatte hier eben noch was zu erledigen“, murmelt Mats.

Marco lässt die Antwort nicht gelten. Er schüttelt den Kopf und wiederholt seine Frage. „Warum bist du wieder da?“

„Als ob du das nicht längst wüsstest“.

„Nee, tue ich nicht, sonst würde ich dich nicht fragen.“ Marco streichelt über Mats’ Arm.  
  
Er will es hören. Er muss es hören.

Mats schaut Marco an, schaut ihm direkt in die Augen. „Weil das hier nicht das Ende unserer Geschichte ist,“ sagt er, „sondern hoffentlich erst ihr Anfang.“ Er holt tief Luft und spricht es endlich aus.  
  
Endlich, nach drei langen Jahren.  
  
„Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will.“   
  
Marco schaut ihn mit großen Augen an, aber Mats ist noch nicht fertig.   
  
„Ich war zwar in München,“ fährt er fort, „aber mein Herz ist die ganze Zeit in Dortmund geblieben. In Dortmund - und bei dir.“ 


End file.
